Year of the Spark: June 23
by Sparky Army
Summary: Movies are for entertainment -- but what kind? Next in a year's worth of Sparky stories!


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers the Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Note from Author (fyd818): Okay, so I can't say I _totally_ sympathize with Elizabeth in this fic – I wasn't distracted at all – but ever since I saw _Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull_ I wanted to write the team going out to see it – with a heavy dose of John/Elizabeth thrown in. -wink- Hope you enjoy this fic – thanks for reading!

**

* * *

**

Movie Magic

_fyd818_

* * *

Elizabeth Weir propped her knees up on the seat in front of her, kicking off her sandals to be more comfortable. "Why are you complaining, Rodney? It's _supposed_ to be fun, if not completely correct. After all, how are they supposed to know about alien cultures and what they look like?"

Dr. McKay crossed his arms petulantly and slumped in his seat. "Sometimes I think the world needs to be let in on the whole 'other worlds' secret," he mumbled.

"Shh," Lt. Col. John Sheppard advised from Elizabeth's other side. "We aren't the only ones in this theater, if you haven't noticed. The government doesn't plan on saying anything _ever_ if at all possible, and – just sit back and enjoy the movie, okay?"

Rodney scowled. "I just hate that the movies always interpret aliens to be strange looking and – well, _alien._ Not _everyone_ from other worlds look so weird." With a vague wave of his hand, he indicated Ronon Dex and Teyla Emmagan, sitting on the row in front of them. The two were talking softly, ignoring the conversation behind them and the commercials on the huge movie screen at the front of the room.

"This movie is supposed to be _fun_. That's the whole _point_ of these movies. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the film," he intoned, exactly in time with the voice coming from the speakers.

Rodney sighed affectedly as another commercial started up. "It's been over seven years since I've seen a movie in a theater. I don't know why I'm here now."

Elizabeth reached over to pat her friend's shoulder. "Because we're on Earth, and we're supposed to be having fun," she reminded him. "Come on, Rodney. We _all_ need time away from our jobs, to just relax and take a break."

"Seven _years_?" John leaned around Elizabeth to stare at McKay.

"I've spent four of them on Atlantis!" Rodney complained softly.

Teyla craned around in her seat to look up at Rodney. "Dr. McKay," she said in her soft, direct way, "I find _Indiana Jones_ to be an inspiration, as well as an – interesting form of entertainment."

Ronon nudged her shoulder and grinned. "Nah, you just like his looks."

Teyla stared at him with a moment of unshakable calm, then coolly returned her gaze to the screen. Elizabeth saw her hand flash out to slap her teammate's knee, though. She smiled softly at their moment of camaraderie. _This_ was the point of coming to Earth, of coming to this movie. Just to have some fun and be friends.

Sheppard snickered, then flickered a wink at Elizabeth.

"Harrison Ford _is_ something else," she said calmly. "And his characterization of Indiana has inspired a lot of people to pursue careers in archeology."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Like it's conducted with bull whips and—"

"Without archeology, we would have never reached Atlantis," Elizabeth said softly but firmly. "The Stargate would still be buried in Giza, I would still be a diplomat in the same circles of the world, and we would never have met Ronon and Teyla, or any of the other lovely people we've met in the Pegasus galaxy," she finished in a low voice.

"Point taken."

When the movie started, their discussion was put on hold. Elizabeth found herself drawn into the movie, sitting breathlessly for the majority of it. She hadn't realized she'd leaned way forward in her seat until John's arm casually snaked around her shoulders and pulled her back, then a little into his side.

She rolled her lips together to hide a grin, suddenly uninterested in what was happening on screen. She hoped John couldn't feel her heart fluttering wildly in her chest. She vaguely registered the sound of Rodney laughing softly, but she missed the joke.

Elizabeth blinked rapidly when the house lights came back on. "It's over already?" she said, surprised.

"It was a long movie," Rodney said, already up and stretching. "But fun," he admitted grudgingly. "And the aliens weren't _too_ bad," he conceded.

Elizabeth stood, feeling John's hands at her waist when she swayed a little. Her knee, stiff after so long in one position, groaned and finally relaxed. "They were done pretty well," she admitted, though she had no clue what they even looked like. She realized she'd missed half the movie.

Rodney kept up a steady stream of conversation as the group of five head out of the movie theater. He gestured with his hands while discussing this, and that, and how they couldn't have done this better, but how they could have improved this. Elizabeth only caught bits and pieces here and there – John's arm, still around her shoulders, was quite distracting. She was almost sure she was floating above the ground – though the three-dimensional pattern of the theater's carpet may have had something to do with that.

"I liked the ending," Elizabeth heard Teyla say softly. "It was a very sweet moment."

She expected Ronon to come back with some typical male response – something about guns and action scenes and things – but to her surprise, the big Satedan just reached out and secured the tiny Athosian's hand. The Pegasus galaxy natives shared a secret smile, and Elizabeth wondered if there would be a lot more than just one conversation about relationships to deal with when they returned to Atlantis.

John hugged her a little closer to his side, distracting her. "It was a good movie," he admitted. Leaning a little closer to her, he whispered: "What was the ending, again?"

Elizabeth felt warmth creep up her neck. Apparently she wasn't the only one who hadn't been paying attention. . . "I'm not sure," she admitted.

John grinned. "Hey!" he called.

Ronon, Teyla, and Rodney all turned around. "You guys go on," he said. "'Lizabeth and I are going back to see it again."

"What?" McKay began to protest. "But what about—?"

He didn't have a chance to finish. Ronon, one hand still holding Teyla's, grabbed the scientist's collar with the other and dragged him on out the door. John pivoted, bringing Elizabeth with him. "Come on," he said excitedly.

Elizabeth hid her grin. She had a feeling neither of them would get much out of this showing, either.

_**-The End-**_


End file.
